<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catnip Casting by MeltyRum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377682">Catnip Casting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum'>MeltyRum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casting couch invades bad fanfiction that somehow accidentally only features OCs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia x Persona</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catnip Casting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After answering the knock at the door, I invited the visitor into my little office. Today’s girl was a rare catch, sporting an attractive head of thick white hair which was joined by some endearing little cat ears. Her face was more pleasant than average, with large shining eyes, soft cheeks, and a pair of lips that would make any man hungry just to look at them. Some women just had that appealing sort of look—like her face was missing something that was hard to place, looking “incomplete” while she didn’t have her lips wrapped around something firm.</p><p>“Come on in. Take a seat in the center of the couch there, if you don’t mind.” She seemed to respond well to an amiable tone of voice. That’s right. For now, it was just any old interview.</p><p>As she took her seat with a smile, I pretended to fiddle with several of the cameras in the room—partly to draw her attention to them, and partly for an excuse to take in her physique, which seemed just as impressive as her face, its figure rather clearly defined by the tight dress she had chosen to wear, even with the jacket she had worn on top. An attractive little catlike tail poked out of her dress just under where the jacket ended, waving slowly back and forth in a relaxing manner. By all appearances, she was a nice, young, fashionable woman who seemed confident in her body; she was probably pretty used to male attention, too.</p><p>After ensuring the camera on the tripod had a good enough view, I returned to the desk with the handheld camera, setting it upon the surface where it got a good frontal view of the woman, who sat just a few feet away on the black couch. After I sat myself behind the desk, I could see there was just one problem.</p><p>“In the center of the couch, please,” I repeated, gently enough to sound polite, but firmly enough to get her used to taking instructions.</p><p>With an embarrassed smile, the girl slid to the center cushion, apparently realizing that she had heard me <em>specify </em>the center earlier, even though she had somehow failed to follow this simple instruction. That was actually rather common. Smart girls didn’t end up in rooms like this with guys like me, so the ones that <em>did</em> show up could only handle so many directions at once. You say “<em>sit in the center</em>” and somehow all they hear is “<em>sit</em>”. Nerves, maybe. Plus, when they first walk in—like this one just did—they were often too busy slowly realizing that they were already on camera.</p><p>“Thanks for coming,” I said, as I always did. “So you’re Sharena, right?”</p><p>“Yes!” she said confidently, probably excited to have gotten a question with such an easy answer.</p><p>“Good. Can you say your full name and age for the camera?”</p><p>“Sharena Saito, twenty-two years old,” she said, clearly and deliberately.</p><p>“Great. What do you do for a living, Sharena?” Not an important question, but a harmless and natural-sounding one.</p><p>“I’m a hostess in Musutafu.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re used to working with men. But you don’t like that job anymore?”</p><p>“No, I love my job!” she insisted, apparently understanding what the opposite might mean for her chances. “It’s a lot of fun! And I’m good at it.” Her confidence was a little surprising—but she was probably right.</p><p>“Then what makes you want to work in this industry?”</p><p>She looked a little embarrassed, cat ears flattening a little bit as she brushed a little lock of silver hair out of her face. “I have an apartment in Ikebukuro that I just renewed the lease on. It’s a little more expensive this time, so I need to find another job.”</p><p>“And that’s why you want to try adult films?”</p><p>She nodded quietly, as though embarrassed that her reasoning might not be good enough.</p><p>“Well, we get plenty of girls like you, so that’s fine,” I reassured her, taking a little extra pleasure in the fact that this line wasn’t even a lie.</p><p>This next bit was, though: “As a little run-down of what we’ll do here, I’ll just be conducting an interview for you. After I ask a few questions, we’ll get some video, edit it, and send it off to producers who—if they like you—will go ahead and start sending you gigs. These tend to pay between a hundred thousand and five hundred thousand yen per day. Does that sound like it would be enough?”</p><p>“Yes!” she said, with that breathless sort of excitement that followed a pleasant surprise. “Of course!</p><p>They always did reel from hearing the numbers, though. And these girls didn’t do their research; no one was going to pay some no-name girl five hundred thousand yen no matter what she did on the day, but it also somehow didn’t sound unrealistic enough to turn these girls skeptical. Oh well; they wouldn’t be here if they were smart, but I guess I covered that already.</p><p>“Good,” I said agreeably, affecting a tone of voice that was sure to put her at ease. “For the first question: what makes you feel like you’d be a good fit for the role of an adult actress?”</p><p>“Well, I already enjoy sex a lot, and I was lucky to be born with a good body. I take care of it, too!” Her smile wavered just slightly, as though worried she sounded too braggadocios. “As for acting, sometimes hosting men means pretending to like them, which I think is pretty close!”</p><p>I gave her a friendly nod. “That seems reasonable to me. Second question, then: do you look at adult videos yourself, Sharena-chan?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, nodding eagerly. A surprise, actually. At this point, girls usually either lied or admitted it with a little bit of shame.</p><p>“What kind? Any favorite genres?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I watch pretty much anything—sometimes read doujinshi, too. My favorites are always just a little rough. Or ‘passionate’, you know? Like… hard doggy style.” She paused, apparently a little hesitant to add this final part: “Although… lately I’ve been watching a lot of lesbian porn, too.”</p><p>“Really?” I considered her for another moment. “Have you ever been with a woman? Rather, would you be willing to?”</p><p>“Yes!” She said, with a little too much enthusiasm. “Er—I mean—no, I haven’t been with a woman yet, but I think it would be fun to try.”</p><p>“Got it. That’s good to know, since you’ll probably be asked to do that. Let’s see,” I murmured, looking to a little notepad in front of me. It was virtually all empty, save for the one page I used for show. “You would also be asked to do blowjobs, sex, anal—you’re okay with that?”</p><p>“I… I think so,” she managed, looking a little intimidated by the list.</p><p>“Have you done anal sex in the past?”</p><p>“I have,” she said, clearly trying to regain her composure and act the professional.</p><p>“Did you like it?” I asked, always a favorite of mine. They rarely did, yes, but you never knew what a girl might say when she wants to get the job.</p><p>“I do like it!” she declared with a smile. “I definitely like getting my anus touched—or licked. But sometimes it’s nice to… do the whole thing.”</p><p>Not bad; not many ladies can keep a smile on when they’re sharing things like that. Could be that I had gotten my hands on a real dirty one. “Great. And how about swallowing? Having sex with more than one guy at a time?”</p><p>I could swear her eyes lit up. “I swallow,” she said in a matter-of-fact fashion. She was getting pretty good at this. Almost <em>too</em> comfortable. “I’ve never had sex with more than one man at once, but I would be interested in trying it!”</p><p>“That’s great; just what we like to hear. At the end of the day, it’s the girls who are flexible and can take directions that do best. Just one last question: how old were you when you lost your virginity?”</p><p>She paused for a moment, looking up to the ceiling for her answer. “That’s a good question. Um… maybe… fourteen?” she guessed, with some light laughter.</p><p>“I get it,” I said, returning her smile. “You’ve probably been with a lot of guys since, so it’s hard to blame you if you don’t remember. Anyway, I think that’s all the questions I have; based on your answers, I think we can move on.” I fiddled once more with the camera before me, making sure to draw her attention to it. “Well, Sharena-chan, you seem like the kind of girl that I would like to hire. That said, it’s hard to just hire an attractive face; the producers are going to need to see what you look like naked.”</p><p>I provided her a moment to really hear what I was saying—but not enough time that she could respond.</p><p>“So I’m going to ask you to stand up and take off your dress.”</p><p>She nodded, no doubt a bit anxious at exposing herself on tape, but it was hard to tell whether that feeling came from a place of fear or excitement. With a woman like this, it could pretty easily go either way. Sometimes—<em>rarely</em>, but occasionally—this is where certain women would get up and leave or otherwise question the authenticity of the interview. Isn’t it a little odd—they might ask—to need such footage on the very first interview? And the truth was… maybe. But it’s not like I knew how actual porn interviews were conducted, and neither did these ladies; on some level, it was totally reasonable that one would have to show off their body if they wanted to get into the industry.</p><p>Once she was on her feet and had set her jacket aside, Sharena reached down to grab the hem of her dress.</p><p>“Actually—sorry, this was my mistake—before you take that off, can you go ahead and turn slowly for the camera so we can see your angles?” A little bit of feigned incompetence was always good for comfort. Yes, Sharena-chan, we’re both just fallible humans here, even though you’re the only one here with animal parts—the only one here who’s been duped into interviewing for a job that didn’t exist.</p><p>She did as requested, essentially confirming the observations I had already made regarding her body: respectable breasts and a curvaceous rear were important—if generic—qualities for a desirable woman; many ladies went through completely normal lives with both of those things, inspiring nothing in men that was out of the ordinary. But combined with Sharena’s other arresting qualities—full lips, wide hips, playful white tail and cute little ears—it became clear that this woman was something special.</p><p>Hopefully she really, truly needed this “job”.</p><p>With her turn complete, she took her dress in hand, giving me a nervous smile before she began to peel it up and off of herself, promptly revealing the lacy, lilac-colored undergarment she had brought in today. Definitely not the kind of thing for everyday wear; she was probably expecting to have to do this, bless her heart.</p><p>As the dress was coming off, there was a moment where it got caught on her tail, which offered me a more generous amount of time to take in her body, which—despite its soft and fleshy appearance—still retained clear indications of muscle definition, such as was demonstrated by the flatness of her belly. It was hard not to get a bit more excited as, little by little, things moved forward.</p><p>Eventually the dress was cast aside, revealing the matching bra she had chosen to wear in.</p><p>“Very good. Turn once more for me, please.”</p><p>Once again, she followed directions without issue. Once again, the cameras got some good footage. For the “producers”.</p><p>“And now you can go ahead and take off the underwear.”</p><p>She blinked. “All of it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Good to keep it short and simple. <em>Do</em> <em>you want the job or not?</em> If you want into this industry, you have to show more than just some underwear, don’t you?</p><p>She didn’t hesitate much, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra and setting it aside as her breasts were gratefully released into the office air. They were nice indeed, and it would have been useless to try and describe them. Words like “ideal” came to mind.</p><p>“Good! Step toward me,” I ordered, as I stood up from my seat behind the desk. This was one of my favorite parts.</p><p>No doubt wondering <em>why</em> she was stepping forward, she still obediently did so. Then—acting as though this were a perfectly normal thing to do—I reached a hand forward to take one of her tits in hand, giving it a few squeezes to get a feel for how much they yielded to a man’s touch. They were definitely real, which was a nice bonus.</p><p>I didn’t linger long, moving my hand to sample her other breast in much the same way, leaving her with a grateful pinch on one of her nipples, my cursory examination complete. It probably didn’t take more than two or three seconds, but it was enough time for me to get what I wanted—not just her touch, but her continued obedience. If not earlier, this was often where the switch flipped in many women: this is normal, they tell themselves. This is an important part of the interview process; merely a thorough examination.</p><p>Not wanting to give her time to ask questions, I made sure to move right along.</p><p>“Alright, once you’ve pulled your panties off, you can go ahead and sit back down.” No need to specify the center this time; there was no way she’d get it wrong now. I paused a moment to admire the sight of her tugging her panties off of her generous hips. Hopefully, here was where things would get good: “What I’d like to have you do now is what we call a solo masturbation scene. By the way—when you masturbate, do you use your hand or a toy?”</p><p>“Um… I usually use a toy, but sometimes I—”</p><p>“I see. Unfortunately, I don’t have a toy today, so could you go ahead and show us how you masturbate with your hand?”</p><p>The confidence she had rallied within herself was still there, but now it looked more like a thin veneer over a core that was growing slightly more bashful. Hard to blame her, of course—if a girl has ever touched themselves on camera, it was usually in the safety of their own room.</p><p>“Right here?” she asked, as though to make sure she understood the original request.</p><p>“Yep. Just lean back on the couch and have at it.”</p><p>She gave a nod of understanding, lying back as she spread her legs and pulled her feet up onto the couch, giving the camera a very nice view of her attractive pink slit. Sharena clearly hadn’t gotten into the mood yet, but hopefully that would change soon enough. She started predictably, reaching down with one hand and daintily stroking the hood of her clit with her ring- and fore-fingers, very clearly trying not to look at the camera as she did so.</p><p>I gave her plenty of time, keeping my gaze focused stoically upon the screen of the handheld camera on the desk; it usually takes a few minutes for them to really get into it—to realize that I’m expecting a show out of them. I’ve found that it often pays off to watch as coldly as possible. Naturally, plenty of women got off on knowing the gaze going their way was a lecherous one, but this <em>was</em> an interview; there were just as many women who surprised themselves by getting turned on by the businesslike manor in which they were asked to conduct their normally private, lascivious deeds.</p><p>“Go ahead and relax; make some noise for the camera, if you like,” I suggested, sensing that she was still holding back.</p><p>“Y-yes,” she said, pleasantly compliant. She relaxed into the couch a little bit more, letting the increased depths of her breathing resonate through the room. As her fingers circled her clit, Sharena began to let out the occasional pretty little whimper, which you could tell was genuine by the way her body lightly jolted in accompaniment. Eventually, her free hand started to grasp lewdly at her breasts, squeezing and stroking them as she rocked her hips against her hand, occasionally teasing herself by sneaking the tip of a finger into her now-glistening hole. Even her perky little cat ears had started to flatten toward her head as she got comfortable.</p><p>Without warning her, I took the camera off of the desk, coming around to her side and angling the lens toward her crotch as I knelt down before her. The proximity made the pink of her cheeks intensify just a little more, but she didn’t slow down in pleasuring herself; the girl was a natural. “Just going to get a few close-ups,” I explained.</p><p>It didn’t take long to get what I wanted, particularly since the close-ups didn’t matter too much. There was a better reason for getting so close to her.After a few moments of filming, I stood back up, only to take a seat beside her on the couch and focus the camera on her face, which naturally got her to raise her guard just a little bit.</p><p>“You’re doing great, Sharena-chan,” I assured her, since the dim ones always did enjoy a little bit of praise. “So far you’ve done everything I’ve asked and you seem pretty good at taking directions. But they—the producers, I mean—are really looking for girls that can act on command and are willing to go that extra mile. In other words, they need to see what you’ll look like with a male talent.”</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed nervously, endearingly awaiting further instruction.</p><p>“And today that’s going to be me. So why don’t we have you get started by sucking my cock.”</p><p>She swallowed. “Now?”<br/>
“Yep. Right now.”</p><p>“Okay,” she repeated, smiling slightly in a thin show of self-assurance.</p><p>She climbed off of the couch and I spread my legs so she could park herself between them, lying back so she could have full access.</p><p>“Am I in charge of the situation?” she asked, as her hand hovered above my belt buckle.</p><p>“Completely.”</p><p>She nodded, as if that was all that she needed to hear. If the interviewer said so, it must be true, right? No one was <em>forcing</em> Sharena to suck dick, after all. She wanted to… for the job.</p><p>As predicted, she struggled a bit with the belt, so I observed with silent amusement as she did her very best to clumsily, gradually get the buckle undone. For as much practice as Sharena must surely have had with these kinds of activities, it was comforting to know that she was still too dense to comfortably operate a belt.</p><p>Still, she eventually got it—and the slacks they supported—undone, and it would have been obvious to any viewer that she was restraining her excitement as she reached into my underwear to find the shaft, which had grown plenty firm during my very professional scrutiny of Sharena’s body and abilities.</p><p>She spent a minute playing with it, stroking it lightly and letting her hands grow used to the size as her supple fingers explored its girth. Mine was certainly not a porn star dick (which was fair, I thought; I wasn’t a porn star and this job obviously wasn’t real), but it seemed to appeal to her well enough regardless. With how cooperative she was being, perhaps she was the type to get excited at any male attention at all; it wasn’t about the size of the dick, but the erection which she inspired in it, which meant she could be proud of herself. A slutty line of reasoning as befitted a dumb whore like this one.</p><p>After a sexy little lick of her lips, she leaned in, licking me from base to tip before swallowing the head of my dick and finally giving me what I wanted: the sight of her full, sensual lips being wrapped around a cock. After a few introductory strokes with her tongue,she got into it rather quickly, reminding me that this was a girl with plenty of experience. As her head bobbed up and down in my lap—sometimes diving rather deeply, so that my dick grazed the back of her throat—her mouth began to make a series of lewd, wet noises as she attended to me.</p><p>“Go ahead and look at the camera,” I suggested.</p><p>She acted with aplomb, her eyes rising seductively up to meet the lens of the camera as her lips continued to stroke me. This woman was dangerous; a horny look like that would have been enough to push a less experienced man over the edge.</p><p>I abruptly placed a hand on her shoulder, then, giving her a gentle nudge to signal that the blowjob was over. “Alright, I think that gives me enough footage to work with.”</p><p>She blinked as she released me from the warmth of her tongue, looking to me with an alluring mixture of hope and confusion. “You don’t want to cum?” she asked, automatically jerking my cock with her own saliva as she did so. That was when I knew she was mine.</p><p>“Nah, I have enough. No need to worry.” This was a tease, of course; we were far from done. “Go ahead and stand back up.”</p><p>I did the same, holding the camera as I kicked off the remainder of my pants, since they would just be in the way now. It was at this point that I would normally go down on the girl for a moment—maybe make her cum—but I could already tell that this girl wanted it, and badly. Better to move on, then.</p><p>After briefly adjusting the tripod to keep it aimed at the desk, I gestured vaguely toward it. “Just lie down on the desk, if you don’t mind. On your back.”</p><p>Although a little awkwardly, she—once again—followed instruction, lying back onto the uncomfortable wooden desk without question, instinctively pulling her feet up onto the edge so that her legs were spread open invitingly. Naturally, I moved in with the handheld camera to occupy this little gap.</p><p>“What do you think is about to happen?” I asked.</p><p>“Are you… gonna fuck me, maybe?” she asked, this time making no efforts at all to hide her anticipation.</p><p>“Yes. Are you okay with that?” It was important to receive consent, after all. Even better if there was a video record of it.</p><p>“Yes! Definitely!” she said, in a happy and desirous tone of voice.</p><p>“And did you think you would be doing this today?”</p><p>“N-not today,” she admitted, her hips giving a tantalizing little wiggle, ostensibly wondering why she wasn’t getting being filled with dick yet.</p><p>Well, she didn’t need to wait long. It wasn’t that often that a woman came in here so eager to please. It was almost a shame that she wouldn’t be getting anything out of this.</p><p>When I penetrated her, her pussy managed to be both yielding and snug, clamping tight and swallowing me into her even though it was obvious that this girl was no stranger to getting her cunt occupied. It wouldn’t be useful to describe the feeling; if you’ve fucked a good pussy, you know how it is—and if you haven’t, the next best thing might be jerking off to Sharena’s video once it’s uploaded. I made sure to enjoy myself, helping my free hand to her ample breasts as I continued to record, sometimes angling the camera close to her pussy to appreciate the sight of seeing her wet little cunny getting pumped.</p><p>I informed her that the tape would be most convincing with different positions, and she seemed happy to oblige. We weren’t going for very long before I rolled her over, having her bend over the desk like a naughty schoolgirl while I used her from behind, hitting her nice and deep as Iprovided the camera with a nice view of her tight, pink asshole. It was a good thing I had done this with another girl just yesterday, or else I would have exploded inside her around here. There was plenty left to record, though, so I summoned every shred of self control within me in order to ensure we could make a nice, long tape.</p><p>Besides, I had to make sure she came first, so that she would try her best. Sharena-chan had mentioned she was a fan of doggy style, so I knew she’d orgasm while I had her in this position. In fact, I made sure of it: using one hand, I went ahead and surprised her by giving the base of her tail a good, hard squeezing, which sent an unreasonably strong shudder all through her body, which in turn was immediately succeeded by another, longer-lasting tremor. These mutant types always were very protective of their tails, and situations like this made it easy to see why. The tension in her limbs, the sharpness of her gasping, and the way her pussy pulsed around me were all clear evidence of her peaking pleasure, but there would be no rest for her just yet.</p><p>By the time we switched to having her ride me on the couch, she was full on moaning with every thrust, panting and mewling like an animal in heat while she bounced and ground herself on my cock. With her hands wrapped around my shoulders as she rode, it was hard not to be entranced by the sight of her suddenly desperate desire for dick. It made it a bit hard to film the activity, but—with her breasts so close—I couldn’t resist inviting one of the slut’s nipples into my mouth, licking and pinching it with my teeth in order to cause a few more cute little noises to echo out of her throat.</p><p>As much as I wanted to call her the bitch that she was, I had to make sure to maintain that professional demeanor which had enabled me to take advantage of so many women. And as far as the shoot was concerned, there was one more thing I needed to ask about.</p><p>“Do you think you’re ready for some anal?” I asked, reaching around and pulling her ass down so she’d stop bouncing. It didn’t prevent her from grinding on me, though, which she seemed to be doing automatically.</p><p>“Huh?” she asked breathlessly, apparently distracted by her own pleasure. She looked a little dazed and embarrassed, as though she’d completely forgotten she was in an interview.</p><p>“It’s not required, but anal’s pretty ubiquitous these days, so it’s something the producers like to see. Especially if you want that five hundred thousand yen,” I prodded, knowing full well that she’d give her ass up for free if I asked.</p><p>And she agreed, as expected, eagerly getting on all fours on the couch so I could get behind her. Between a little spit and the frankly embarrassing amount of fluids that Sharena had already leaked onto me, it wouldn’t take long to claim her third and final hole for the camera. We took it easy at first, with the lens slowly watching the head of my cock disappear into this stupid woman’s asshole. Unlike most women I do this with—who often sat stock still and waited for it to be over—Sharena-chan continued to move her hips, as though trying to coax my dick farther inside of her, desperate to feel it stir her up inside. If this wasn’t such a “professional” interview, I’d love to make her beg for it.</p><p>But I remained kind, determined to make her cum once more for the camera. When I had finally sank the entirety of my length into her, I gave her the rough humping that she was so clearly looking for, reaming her asshole with a series of thrusts so deep and hard that I could feel my balls slapping up against her wet pussy with every penetration. Exhausted as she was, she still found the energy to grind her ass back against me—and to share her weak feminine voice in a series of breathy grunts.</p><p>I did the tail trick again once we’d been recording long enough—still a good shortcut for getting this whore to finish, no matter how many times you did it. When she came, it felt like her asshole was trying to pinch my cock off, her rectum squeezing and twitching desperately as I felt the shaking and shivering of her entire body through her anus. I didn’t fill her up, though; there was one more thing I wanted—something that even <em>she</em> might have the sense to refuse.</p><p>While she was still in the throes of her orgasm, I swiftly slid my shaft out of her body, watching her shudder once more as the tip of my dick left her. Standing, I went around to where she had been resting her head and prodded her lips with my yet-stiff member.</p><p>“Okay; now go ahead and clean it off for me.”</p><p>To my surprise, she didn’t even hesitate, her mind apparently too clouded by her spasms to put up a defense. She wasted no effort with moistening it this time, instead eagerly swallowing my dick as deeply as she could, those smooth lips gliding up and down my shaft effortlessly thanks to the cocktail of love juices that it had accumulated. This was going to be too much, I could already tell: the warmth of her mouth; the way her unfocused, exhausted gaze seemed to fixate only on the dick entering her throat; the way every movement of her body seemed to shout (in her mouth’s stead, since it was occupied) that she was a bitch in heat who only lived to pleasure a man’s dick.</p><p>I exploded inside her with that thought, groaning as I watched the veiny shaft of my penis throb against her lips as the seed was released.</p><p>“Don’t swallow,” I advised her quickly, barely still containing the presence of mind to do so. “I need to see it.”</p><p>When I had finished—I could feel that the load had been a big one—I let her lips slide off of my cock, bringing the camera in close to her face, where she—again demonstrating what a good girl she was—opened up her mouth without prompting, proudly showing the fruits of her labors and letting her tongue swim in it.</p><p>“Very good. Go ahead and swallow.”</p><p>She did so, in a satisfyingly noisy gulp, after which she instinctively opened her mouth, showing what an obedient slut she was for having secured every drop.</p><p>“That was a good shoot, Sharena-chan,” I informed her, still trying to catch my own breath. “On a scale of one to ten, how do you think you did?”</p><p>She laughed a little bit, still breathless and high from her series of orgasms. “M-maybe… an eight?”</p><p>“Heh. You’re pretty modest. That was fantastic, Sharena-chan. I think you’ll do very well in this line of work. I’m sure the producers will be back in touch with me soon.”</p><p>She smiled, still glowing with pride. What a ridiculous woman this was, looking so pleased with herself after such a display. Wasn’t she afraid of shaming her parents? But it really was a shame that this interview wasn’t real. This Sharena-chan truly had a body constructed perfectly for male use. And, while it would be a lot of work—we had shot a lot of footage, after all—I couldn’t wait to get home and edit the video.</p><p>Sharena-chan, that ditzy little bitch, would certainly get me a lot of views. Hopefully none of her friends would see it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>